Dark Compulsion
by DarkRhage
Summary: The Dubrinsky line is once again in danger. But this new threat has a trick up its sleeve that no one will see coming. Over two thousand years in the making and the plan is finally set in motion. Will the hunters destroy this new threat? Or fall victim to this Dark Compulsion...Oneshot/Incomplete. Written in 2008! Read note inside.


Sooooooooo...I was going through my old flash drive from HS and found this. It was a thought I had in class one day and wrote this to build a story off of. Then I totally forgot it existed. Typical me. Please excuse any grammar, spelling mistakes as I was a High school student who wasn't great in writing class ROFL.

 ********* **PLEASE NOTE** \- This was originally written back in like 2008 so it's WAYYYYY behind on information as to what we NOW know, so obviously it has some issues :) still couldn't help but post it. I thought I was soooo clever back then. I laughed when I found it *********

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the series. Christine Feehan is the mastermind behind this plot and the race :)

The male pulled at the unyielding chains. The battle with the vampire's ghouls, combined with the acidic burning of the vampire blood coating the chains, left him drained of his great strength. His blood seeping from the many wounds on his body only draining him faster. But still he threw his weight against the heavy metal binds again and again, his eyes locked on the light haired female some feet away. She was bound like he was, but unmoving; her eyes locked on the rocky floor, body shaking in fear and self disgust.

"My, my. Kieran Lixandroiu. It is a pleasure to see you after all these centuries. Two thousand years is such a long time." The haughty accented voice that bounced across the cave walls, had the male snapping his gaze in its direction as the creature came forward.

A deep growl rumbled through his chest at the sight of the familiar figure. "Oh, come now. Don't look at me like that. It is not my fault you are here." The voice's owner stopped briefly to cup the face of the female shackled to the wall, its hand bearing razor like claws. "She is beautiful, Kieran. Not very strong, but, beautiful all the same."

Kieran said nothing. How could he? He knew the being in front of him, had grown up with this creature. Even under that pale skin and the darkness in its eyes, he knew.

"Sonya?"

The tall female figure moved toward him, the long black gown trailing the floor was that of something from ages past. Her long raven hair swung free past her hips, a sharp contrast to the stark white of her skin. "Hello, Renny."

Her use of his childhood nickname was like a slap in the face. They spent countless hours together. Her elder brother had been his best friend, but he had not seen her since her Victor's death many centuries ago. She had gone to Xavier's school and had never returned. Yet here she was. The once bright young girl was now the very thing it was his duty to destroy.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It is simple really. I want the Dubrinsky line wiped from this earth. He and his family destroyed the race. We should have been ruling the humans instead of protecting them, hiding from them. Vladimir caused my brother's death by sending him to save those worthless humans, and now his son has the race hiding like mice from a cat." The female shoved her hand against Kieran's chest shoving him against the stone.

"He's done nothing but hide behind that yapping guard dog he calls a second in command, while others are out fighting for a prince that doesn't even know they exist. Their whole line has failed, Kieran, and it's time that someone takes him and all those idiots who serve him out of the picture. Let us get back to the days of power. Of not hiding. It's time to get back to the top of the food chain."

"You will never get close to the prince. You underestimate those who follow him." Kieran hissed out.

"But, that is where you are wrong Kieran. Oh so wrong." She ran her nails over her captives arm. "You see, you males all have one flaw. One very deadly, horrible, flaw." Her grotesque smile widened as she stepped back and glided over to the other wall, releasing the female, and standing her just out of her mates reach. The girl didn't move under the vampiress's hold but her shaking doubled.

"You see, working with Xavier I learned quite a lot. Like how to morph certain things to what I needed. Like iron for instance. A key component to red blood cells in humans. More iron means healthy blood cells." A quick slide of her hand sliced open the girls skin, the red substance dripped to the ground. "And healthy blood cells means a better choice of prey."

Kieran slammed against his binding, but still they wouldn't budge.

"So, by twisting the some iron deposits and releasing them into water sources I can infect the humans. It's not harmful, and virtually indictable, but once it's in the system the host is easy to control by awakening those mutations. The blood circulates and the microbes get to the brain." Sonya stepped back and lowered a flat hand as someone would to tell a dog to lie down. Her victim dropped to her knees in compliance with the silent command.

"This is where your weakness is my gain. You feed from the infected humans, unaware of course of the contamination, and then you feed your lifemate. Male minds are hard to control undetected, especially those of ancients. But their once human or young females? It is nothing. The iron is natural so it's not something that would be an alert when the male scans his lifemates' body." She lifted her hand in the same fashion and the girl stood as if on strings.

"Once in the brain I can control their mental patterns and movements. By creating a diversion to draw the male away and wear him down, I can place a calm and normal mental pattern in his lifemates mind while my compulsion draws her to me. Once she's where I need her I stop the compulsion. Her fear is what draws her mate here. To the end of his pitiful life as a pawn in the princes game. And by using the female, and an indictable source, I've yet to fail."

"You will never get away with this Sunny." Kieran growled, throwing her own childhood name at her. "You forget those you call pawns can communicate. All it takes from me is one thought and your little plan is ruined." He tried to open the common path way his kind used but was met with a deep stabbing through the temples.

The toothy smile on the pale skinned female widened impossibly more. "That's the other glorious part…..That mutation you passed to her? You have it as well. I may not be able to control your mind…But I can block things. Like that precious pathway you speak up. And of course our of gift of healing. The body can't stop blood flow if the anticoagulant compounds are being suppressed."

"You plan will never work! You may get close, but you will never get your hands on the prince." Kieran lunged again, but like before the chains refused to give an inch.

"Oh, Kieran. Were you not listening? I don't need to." Pulling a bottle filled with small iron stones she shakes them in his face. "His pretty little lifemate will bring him to me. Just as yours did." With her eyes still on the detained male in front of her, she took hold of the females throat, and closed her hand. The razor sharp claws slicing through skin, tendon, and precious arteries.

The girl dropped to her knees, her hands rising to try to stem the flow of blood, but was stopped by a harsh shove to the ground. "You just sit back and relax, my dear. You did well. Truly."

She reached for Kieran, smearing his lifemates blood across his skin as she patted his cheek like a child. "Oh, and enjoy the sunrise Kieran. I hear it is a painfully beautiful view." The female's shrill laugh echoed from the walls as she departed, leaving Kieran to his useless attempts to save his dying lifemate until the sun finally claimed them both.

Annnnnddddd there you have it. The crazy idea from 2008. Was WAY off from where the series has gone right? I had wanted to do way more with it when I wrote it, but eventually forgot about it. Oh, well. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
